The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's return
by otakufan375
Summary: Ganon returns shortly after Malladus' deafeat. Can Link and Zelda stop him from taking over new hyrule?


Malladus was just defeated by Link and Zelda. He was not completely destroyed however because some of his evil energy went to the ocean and it traveled miles across the ocean. The remaining energy went into the statue of a tall man. The man used to be the king of evil known as Ganondorf. The master sword was still in his forehead. The master sword no longer had the power to repel evil inside it since the sages stopped praying. The evil energy went inside Ganondorf, hoping to use him as an ideal vessel to become Malladus once more. It wasn't just Malladus' power. Bellum's power also went into the evil king but it wasn't enough since he couldn't move.

The statue began to move and it crumbled away. Ganondorf was revived and he was now in control of Malladus' power. He was also in control of Bellum's power as well. The master sword fell off out of his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was still Hyrule. He was aware that he had been revived. He also felt stronger than before.

"I wonder how long it's been since my second defeat" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf knew that it was useless to stay here any longer made the decision to exit his tower. When he made it to the entrance of Hyrule castle he saw that it was endless ocean. He knew that Hyrule was even deeper under the ocean. He managed to climb up to the surface like he did before when the gods flooded Hyrule over hundreds of years ago.

Using his magic he created some minions and had them look around all the islands. That's when he caught word that a new Hyrule was created in place of the old one. At that moment Ganondorf knew what he should do. He was going to travel to the new Hyrule and conquer it. However something happened that shocked him, but it soon made him happy.

The triforce of power had returned to his hand. He had parted with it in order to make wish for Hyrule to return to the surface. But his plan failed because of the interference of the last king of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

MEANWHILE IN NEW HYRULE

Princess Zelda was performing her royal duties like usual but she stopped what she was doing when her hand started to glow.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked

That's when she saw that triangle symbol appeared on her hand. It was the triforce of the wisdom. However Zelda had no knowledge about the triforce since it had been over 100 years since the triforce last appeared.

"What is this? It looks like the symbol of Hyrule" Zelda asked

Zelda got up and went to see Link since he was her best friend.

Link was training to be knight and an engineer and was studying on all things that he needed to know. While he was studying his hand starting to glow.

"Huh?" Link asked

A triangle appeared on his hand. It was the triforce of courage. But just like Zelda, he had no knowledge about the triforce.

"What's this thing?" Link asked

Link heard a knock on his door and went over to answer it. He saw that it was Zelda.

"Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link said

"I was hoping you could help me figure out what this is" Zelda said

The princess help up her hand and saw that she also had the same symbol as he did.

"That's strange, because he have the same symbol as you do" Link said

Link held up his hand and Zelda saw that he also had the symbol in his hand.

"What do think these are?" Zelda asked

"I don't know" Link said

The two young children decided to sleep it off. However they saw each other in their dreams.

"Zelda? What are you doing in my dream?" Link asked

"What are talking about, Link? This my dream" Zelda said

That's when the two children heard a deep voice that came from the darkness.

"I used my power to link your dreams together so I can talk to the two of you at once" The mysterious voice said

The two children looked in the darkness and saw that it was a very large figure. He was wearing a large red coat and white pants. He had white hair and white facial hair. He was also wearing a crown on his head. The children's first impression of him was that he looked like a king.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked fiercely

"Do not be alarmed, I am not your enemy" The figure asked

"If you're not our enemy then who are you?" Link asked

"I am Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule" Daphnes said

"Hyrule? Why is Hyrule in your name?" Zelda asked

"I was the last ruler of the ancient kingdom known as Hyrule" Daphnes said

"That can't be right! There was no king that went by that name in Hyrule" Zelda said

"The Hyrule that you know has only been around for the last 100 years. I'm talking about the previous Hyrule before yours was even founded" Daphnes said

"What are you talking about?" Link asked

"The Hyrule that I talk about is the one that's been around for last several hundred years before the great flood buried it beneath the waves" Daphnes said

"Are saying that there was a Hyrule that existed before the one that we know right now?" Zelda said

"That's correct and the land that is new Hyrule was founded by none other than your grandmother, princess Zelda" Daphnes said

"I know that of course since my grandmother used to tell all about her adventures" Zelda said

"I see and yet you have no knowledge about the crest that lay on your hands" Daphnes said

Zelda and Link looked at the symbols on their hands. The very symbols that had them question where they came from.

"Do know what these are?" Zelda asked

"Those symbols are known as the triforce, the two of you have fragments of the golden power that was left behind by the golden goddesses who created our world" Daphnes said

"Goddesses?" Link asked

"Din, Nayru and Farore are known as the golden goddesses who created our world and they left behind a golden triangle known as the triforce. This ancient relic can grant any wish no matter what" Daphnes said

Link and Zelda didn't know what to say and chose to remain silent to hear the rest of the king's story.

"However when the knowledge of the triforce became public knowledge to the people, they fought over it and tried to desperately obtain its power. Seeing this, the people who guarded the triforce locked inside a sacred place known as the sacred realm, a place that only those who are worthy can enter" Daphnes said

"The sacred realm?" Link asked

"The only one who was able to enter the sacred realm was the hero of time" Daphnes said

"The hero of time?" Zelda asked

"The hero of time was a legendary hero who stopped an evil force from obtaining the triforce. What you two hold are fragments of the triforce" Daphnes said

The king turned to Zelda and told her what she had.

"Zelda, you possess the triforce of wisdom" Daphnes said

"Triforce of wisdom?" Zelda asked

"Yes and your grandmother, Tetra, also possessed the triforce of wisdom" Daphnes said

"Grandmother did?" Zelda asked

The king then turned to Link.

"Link, you possess the triforce of courage, this crest piece was in the possession of many heroes like yourself in the past" Daphnes said

The king was now looking at both of them again.

"The triforce of wisdom represents the goddess Nayru and the triforce of courage represents the goddess Farore" Daphnes said

"Hold on you said there were three goddesses right? Then there should be a fragment of the triforce right? Where would that would that last piece be exactly? Or better yet, who has the last fragment of the triforce?" Zelda asked

The king now had a grim look on his face.

"It is in the possession of an evil king known as Ganondorf and he possesses the triforce of power" Daphnes said

"Triforce of power?" Link asked

"The triforce of power represents the goddess Din" Daphnes said

"You said that the one who has it was someone named Ganondorf. Who is this Ganondorf?" Zelda said

"He used to be the king of the gerudo, a tribe that lived in the dessert. He wants the power of the gods to himself so he can conquer Hyrule. If he forces the three triforce pieces together then he can force the gods to come down from the heaven and grant his wish. You must not let him have his way" Daphnes said

"What are we supposed to do then?" Link asked

"You must travel back to where your ancestors were and recover an ancient blade that was crafted by the gods" Daphnes said

"But we already have a blade. It was able to take down Malladus, the demon king" Link said

"We also have another blade that's able to take down evil beings too" Zelda said

"You're are referring to the lokomo sword and the phantom sword aren't you?" Daphnes asked

Zelda and Link nodded. The king sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that the powers that those swords possess won't be enough take down Ganon. The only weapon that is capable of destroying Ganon is the ancient blade known as the master sword. The master sword is known as the blade of evils bane. It's a sword that seals darkness. It is the only weapon that can destroy Ganon" Daphnes said

"And where is the master sword?" Link asked

"It is located in old Hyrule. I suggest that you hurry up and find that blade. The path to Hyrule can be opened thanks to your triforce pieces. You must go to the tower of gods and enter the kingdom in order to find it. The both of you must find that blade before Ganon can reach this kingdom. When you make to the tower of the gods I will appear before you again" Daphnes said

Daphnes disappeared and the two children woke up and knew what they had to do. First they had to find a ship and sail to the tower of gods in order to find the Master sword in order to destroy Ganon.


End file.
